Across the Multiverse
by ditobster
Summary: 2 friends must journey across the multiverse after receiving a quest from an Elder, an ancient race that harnessed an energy called the Cosmos. They must recruit people from all manners of cartoons, movies, video games, in an effort to stop The New Order from harnessing the Cosmos to harvest the universe for their own gains.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story on this site, to be honest, I don't even know if I'll continue this. But if people read it, and if people like it or help me improve it, then I have a story planned that can span a lot of chapters. If this chapter is short (I wouldn't know, I don't really read fanfiction) then, well, sorry, this is going to be about the average length of the chapters, I will try to put a lot in very frequently, but if something comes up (Like today, I'm going on vacation till Friday) then I may be delayed a few days, or even weeks. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever, enjoy!**

I sat on the couch with my friend Jack, we were playing the game South Park: The Fractured but Whole. I had already beaten the game twice, but this was his first time.

"Dude, should I do Blaster or Brutalist?" Jack asked. "I don't know dude, I did Speedster one time and did pretty well" I said "But I don't want to be a blatant ripoff of The Flash" said Jack, "So? If you do Brutalist it's a ripoff of The Thing from Fantastic 4, and if you do Blaster it's a ripoff of Cyclops from X-Men, South Park is supposed to be ripping off and making fun of these things, it's what it does." I said. "Ok, fine, Speedster" He said.

He moved the controller joystick a few times to the left and selected Speedster as his starting class.

Normally we would be playing on the PC, but the Xbox was more of a 2 player experience. My desk was in a kind of cramped spot, only one person could comfortably fit in. Nevertheless, the PC was where I spent most of my day, it was my device I used for gaming, movies, and homework, and I had built it all myself with top of the line parts from Intel, Nvidia, NZXT, and many other computer component companies, not too shabby for an eighth grader.

The Xbox was primarily used by my little brother, but he was out playing in the neighborhood with his friends, perfect opportunity for us to sneak in a little game time before he came back and had my mom kick us off.

Jack was playing through the backstory part when I looked outside and saw a storm, it looked pretty big.

"Ha! My dad having sex with my mom is my backstory?" "Dude, I think you should shut it off, there's a big storm coming. He looked out, "Yeah, good idea"

I moved behind the xbox to unplug the surge protector. Then, I ran upstairs to do the same, but when I walked into my room, I saw an old man, "What the-" I blinked, and he was gone. "That was weird"

I went behind my computer and unplugged its surge protector. "Toby! This is big!" Yelled Jack from downstairs. When I got down there, the storm was right on top of us, and it really was big. The house shook with each lightning strike, blinding light was coming through the window outside

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Jack, as a lightning bolt struck into the middle of the living room. There, an old man dressed in worn, brown robes stood up and looked at us. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I asked amid the lightning storm. He seemed confused, he put his hand to his ear and leaned towards us.

"I SAID! WHO. THE HELL. ARE YOU!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He shook his head, and then, with a wave of his hand, the storm dissipated.

"I am sorry, The Cosmos can be a bit annoying when you're trying to deliver a quest" He said. "A quest?" "Dude, this is like some World of Warcraft shit" Jack said. "You, your name is?" He pointed at Jack. "Uh, Jack" He said. "And you?" "Toby, sir" "Ok, how did you come down in a lightning storm like that?" Asked Jack. "The storms are our primary way of travelling the cosmos!" He said.

"Yeah, I think you're on something, should we call the addiction hotline?" I said. "What do you mean" "Meh, meh, travel the cosmos, meh" I imitated. "The Cosmos is the force that binds the multiverse together, do not take it lightly" "Ok, now its like, what, Star Trek with Wizards?" Said Jack, "That's called Star Wars" I said. "Yeah, Star Wars, next thing we know you'll pull a lightsaber out of those clothes and murder us or something." Said Jack.

"SILENCE!" He said, a grey aura started to emanate from him, "STOP DENYING THE COSMOSES EXISTENCE! I SHALL PROVE IT TO YOU NOW!" "Ok, how?" I said. "Where would you like to go?" He asked. I looked at Jack, he nodded, we decided to play along.

"I dont know, I've always wanted to go to New York" Said Jack. "Yeah, that sounds cool" I said. "Very well, come stand by me" He said. We walked up to him under the hole in our roof, and he raised his hand.  
Suddenly, a lightning cloud materialized above us, and it sent a bolt down, absorbed us, and sent us into a pod, it was roomy, and completely white, it looked like some kind of foreign alien technology.

"HOLY SHIT! DID WE JUST GET ABSORBED BY ALIEN TECHNOLOGY?" Yelled Jack. "What you are inside is not technology, it is a force we have yet to truly understand called the Cosmos, it is us Elders primary method of transportation, but it can be gifted upon humans by an Elder." "Elders?" I yelled, still out of breath from surprise. "Yes, we are the eldest beings in the multiverse, we discovered the Cosmos, and we harnessed it for our own uses."

"So the Cosmos is just a pod that takes you places with lightning?" Asked Jack. "It can be a pod, it can be a plane, it can be a house, it can be anything you want! I prefer to be more minimalistic, so for our purposes today, we will be travelling in this pod." "How do you change it?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, we will arrive in 16 seconds anyways" "Wait, what's it like going down?" Asked Jack "Think of it like a roller coaster, except you're actually falling. You will always land safely, but you may be a bit… Shaken, your first few times" "Oh god" said Jack. But then, we were falling. I personally hated roller coasters, and I refused to go on any with big drops. Now we had no choice.

I looked over and saw the Elder standing whilst free-falling, as if he did this every day. He honestly probably did. I looked to my right and saw Jack shrieking and flailing in the air. "Do not struggle" Said the Elder, "Your position in the air is the position in which you will hit the ground, I would recommend you do not lay on your stomach" He said. I looked over and saw Jack in a skydiving position, but after hearing the elders advice, he went into a tight pencil dive.

I put myself in a cannonball position, hoping to be sitting down when I hit the ground. I looked down, we had landed on the Top of the Rock Observation Deck, it was completely empty, weird. "How the hell?" Asked Jack. I looked down, we were in New York City alright, there was a long line of people below us, stretching around the block.

There must have been an event going on. "Now you see?" "Yeah. I think I do" I said, out of breath. "The Multiverse is a complex thing, in it contains the world of every piece of literature, film, television, and game ever created. If you even think of an idea of a story, another universe pops up, with it containing that storys universe."

"That's so cool!" Said Jack. "The Cosmos binds it all together, and allows us Elders and those who we choose to bestow that power to travel anywhere in the multiverse at will. The Cosmos travels about half the speed of light, unless we're traveling to other universes, or a very far location, then we can kick it into overdrive for a time." "So, what we just used was the Cosmos?"

"Yes, a very slowed down version of it, unless you get the full power of the Cosmos, then it has to slow down to a speed in which humans would not be ripped apart." "This Cosmos seems too good to be true" Said Jack.

"Yes, the Cosmos is under threat, a new order of Elders is trying to rise up and wrest control of the Cosmos from us." "That's not good, I dont think" Said Jack. "The New Order is slowly gaining power, if they overpower us, then they will use the Cosmos to harvest other universes, they must be stopped"

"Why can't you do it? You seem powerful enough" I said. "The one sacred, unbreakable rule of the Elders, is that we cannot harm one another. But, you aren't an Elder" "So what are we supposed to do? Just kill them on our own?" "As an Elder, I am allowed to bestow one power, and one artifact, those things can be anything, as long as they do not exceed the power of an Elder." He said. "So one person gets a power and one person gets an artifact?" I asked. "Yes" He responded.

"DIBS ON POWER!" Yelled Jack. "Ok, what would you like?" Asked the Elder. "I want to have the power of all the Infinity Stones!" "I am sorry, but the Infinity Stones exceed the power of an Elder" "Damn it" Said Jack. "Ha!" "Screw you, Toby" He said. "Picked a power yet?" Asked the Elder.

"Teleportation" "Dude, thats kind of pointless" I said. "Not in a fight, I could be a medic or something, warp people out of battle and help them heal up" Said Jack. I thought about it, "Yeah, I guess that could be useful" "Then it is settled, come to me" Said the Elder.

Jack walked up to him and looked up, the Elder put his hand on his forehead, and a bright light began to shine, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Jack stood, looking at himself.

"I don't feel different" He said. "Try teleporting" said the Elder. Jack looked at the roof of a building below us, then he was there in an instant. "HOLY SHIT!" I heard him yell from below us. I clapped. Then, in an instant, he was back.

"You, what would you like your artifact to be?" He asked. "The Omnitrix from Ben 10" "Very well-" "BUT! I don't want the aliens from the show, I want the ability to be able to take blood samples, add them to the Omnitrix, and then be able to transform into that person, along with getting all of their powers and abilities, think you could do that?" "How would you get the blood samples?" Asked the Elder, "We will travel throughout the Multiverse, gathering samples from people from our favorite movies and stuff."

The Elder thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, I suppose that could be arranged" He concentrated, then, a box materialized in his hand.

He handed it to me. I sat down by the wall with Jack as I opened the Box. Inside was the device from one of my favorite TV shows as a child, Ben 10, the Omnitrix. It was a watch like device that allowed the main character, Ben, to be able to turn into any alien he chose.

I looked in amazement. "Put it on" said Jack. I attached it to my wrist, it glowed green, then spit a piece of paper out of a slot. "Omnitrix Owners Guide" I already knew how it worked, so I flipped through it to find how to take blood samples.  
"Might I ask a question?" Asked the Elder as I flipped through the small booklet. "Yeah" "Are you not afraid of the journey you may have to take?" "Nope, this is gonna be awesome!" I yelled. "Dude, we can stay up as late as we want, we get to meet our favorite characters, it'll be fun!" said Jack.

"Alright, seems a bit strange you wouldn't miss anybody is all" Said the Elder. I finally found the section that showed how to extract the blood vials from the Omnitrix. I pressed a button on the side of the omnitrix, and a compartment came out of the side containing a hole to put the blood in, a syringe, some gloves, and 10 vials.

"The last thing that I must teach you is how to summon the Cosmos" "Aw, sweet!" Said Jack. "Uh, sir, why can't Jack just teleport us there, and spare us the lightning and stuff" I said. "Jacks teleportation only works at the maximum of 1 mile, any further and he would exceed the teleportation limit of an Elder."

"Oh" Said Jack. "So, for now, we have to use the Cosmos" Said the Elder. "Now, visualize the area you would like to go to, the time, the place, everything." I pictured my house, right now, the hole, the Xbox, the PC, then lightning struck us, and we were sucked into the pod again.

"Oh no, I forgot the worst part" Said Jack. "Dude, that isnt for another 5 minutes or something" "Actually, its right about now" Said the Elder. "God fu-" Began Jack, before we began to fall. I got into a pencil dive, Jack did as well, but he closed his eyes. We landed 2 minutes later.

"I'm gonna grab my stuff" I said. "Me too" Said Jack as he ran down the street. I ran into my room and packed my suitcase full of clothes, phone stuff, and my spare laptop. I also ran behind my computer and unplugged the external hard drive, which contained all of my games.

I walked back onto the street, the Elder was waiting for me. "You, come here" I walked up to him, "You must defeat The New Order. Please." "I will. I hope" I said. "You are the Elders last hope" He then looked up, and got transported into the Cosmos.

As he vanished I saw Jack right behind him, "Dang it, I missed the big send off" He said. "Yeah, you didn't miss much, it was your standard Star Wars "You are my only hope" kind of thing" I said. "Oh, alright then" He said. "You ready? I asked. "Hang on a sec, don't you think we should decide where we're going first?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need a place we can get a good character without being totally outclassed" I said. We both thought about it for a minute before looking at each other, each having thought of the same thing.

And with that, we called the Cosmos onto us, and began to travel to a new universe.

 **And, that was it! Please, leave your thoughts in the comments section. What did you like about it? What did you not like about it? How can I improve? Next story will be out next weekend, maybe sooner, school starts back up last week and I have a book project to do, so that will slow things down. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kid

**Hello, again! So I found out that people actually looked at my story, which I think is awesome and is going to make me continue to publish chapters. I actually have a lot of chapters written down right now, ready for later, so really I only need to write the section before and after the story, so that'll be good for frequent content, I guess. I am currently on Chapter 7, and still going strong. I will continue to update this story as long as people choose to read it, so please, if you enjoyed it, PM me and tell me why, or what you think I can improve on. If you did not enjoy it, PM me and tell me why not, I value your input and would definitely appreciate it if I could get it, whether it be positive or negative. So without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

We got into the pod, it was just like before, a sleek, white pod, surrounded by white seats. "This is bland, we should make something else" Said Jack. "Agreed, the one problem is we don't know how to do that" "I think I can help with that" Said a male British voice. Me and Jack both jumped in surprise.

We looked around, but there was no one there. "I am the artificial intelligence installed by Elder Vance. My name is Henry. Would you like to learn more about how to customize your transport device?"

I looked at Jack, he was in awe. "Yes please!" He yelled. "Very well! What form would you like the pod to take?" "Mansion! With a pool, 4 floors, and a full movie theatre stocked with every movie, video game, and TV show ever!" Said Jack. "Voyager 2, do you agree to this setup?" I realized he was talking about me. "Uh, yeah, I agree"

"Very well, prepare for your new home" Suddenly, everything around us changed, little cubes began to materialize and form something new around us. The walls changed to an overlook of a forest. Everything just changed, and things started to materialize around us. "Holy shit!" Yelled Jack. We were suddenly in our very own mansion, and not one of those old, creepy ones, a sleek, technologically advanced one, kind of like the one in Iron Man.

"Kitchen and pool are on the first floor, Movie theatre and living room are on the second floor, Bedrooms are on the 3rd floor, and the atrium and library are on the 4th floor." Said Harry. "Holy crap this is awesome!" Yelled Jack. He began to run around, I just stood in awe. This was to be our new home for the time being. This was going to be awesome. "Henry, what's our ETA?" I asked. "30 seconds" He said. "OH GOD DAMNIT!" Yelled Jack from the other room.

I looked around, I was in the living room, the kitchen was across the way, and I saw a hallway with a big sign that read "POOL" to my right. I looked up, there was a dome ceiling high above us, it was completely clear glass, but all that was behind it was white.

"Henry, question before we go" I said. "Yes sir?" "Can we stay in the Cosmos without travelling to a destination?" "Yes, if you ever need to sleep or just want a break in general, tell me, and I will set us up in a remote area of your universe" Said Harry. "Great, thank you" "Drop to new universe occuring in 5, 4, 3," He began counting down. I heard Jack complaining from across the mansion.

"Zero" We fell into the sky, I looked at Jack, he was in a cannonball position with his eyes closed. I got into a pencil dive position. It was a few minutes before we hit the ground. While we were falling I checked the Omnitrix. It wasn't emitting any colors, but when I touched it, it started to blow green before quickly flashing red and turning off.

I needed to get a form to use it, I supposed.

We finally landed in front of a brown, wooden sign that read "South Park". We had arrived. "Alright, here's the plan, we've landed in the part where the New Kid is about to confront Mitch Connor, but its really Cartman just pretending to be a villain, so, we beat up Cartman for the Freedom Pals, and then, as a reward, they'll let us take a sample of the New Kids blood." "So were beating up a fourth grader?" Asked Jack.

"Dude, he's a horrible person, trust me, it'll be fine" "Alright, alright" Said Jack. We walked down the street and took a left. Everyone was looking at us strangely, probably because they were still animated like South Park, and we looked like normal people.

We got inside of city hall, all the kids were already about to confront Cartman. We walked up to the fight. "Hey, guys, if we beat up Cartman can we get a sample of the New Kids blood?" Asked Jack. "Uh, who the fuck are you?" Asked Kyle, AKA the Human Kite.

"Were 8th graders" I said. "Whoa, what's that on your wrist?" Asked Call Girl. I looked at my omnitrix, "Oh, this? Its-" "Holy shit! He- H- H- He- H- Hes Ben 10!" Said Fastpass. "Ben who?" Asked the Human Kite. "Ben 10! The guy that can turn into aliens and beat the shit out of people!" Said Professor Chaos. "Guys, Ben 10 doesn't exist" Said Cartman. "Shut the fuck up Cartman!" yelled Toolshed "Yeah! Ben 10's about to beat your ass into next tu- tu- tuesday!" said Fastpass.

"Ok, Ill fight if the New Kid gives me a sample of his blood" I said. "What do you think New Kid?" Asked Call Girl. The New Kid stood silent and looked at me. "I'll take that as a yes" I said. "Cartman then looked at his hand, there was a poorly drawn face on it. "Fools, you will never stand against the might of Mitch Connor" Said Mitch Connor. "Cartman, just stop already, I thought we all agreed to become a part of the Freedom Pals" Said Kyle.

"You guys don't understand! Mitch Connor has a mind of his own! He isn't under my control!" Said Cartman.

Me and Jack got into a position, ready to fight. "Guys! He's controlling my body! Im sorry!" Cartman started to run at us, with his Mitch Connor hand extended. I didn't think that he would actually be able to hurt us. I was wrong. He ran at me first, scratching my arm and leaving deep red gashes. "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. Jack looked and teleported behind Cartman, he grabbed his neck and began to choke him, but he scratched both of Jacks arms, leaving the same effect.

"How can he hurt us!? I thought this was all fake!" I yelled at Jack, "I guess not! We need a plan B!" He yelled. I began to run to Cartman, "Grab his left arm!" I yelled, and Jack complied. He quickly moved both his arms to grab Cartman's left, he held it behind his back. I ran up, grabbed his hand, and quickly twisted and broke it.

"HOLY FUCK!" He yelled. He tried to move Mitch Connors mouth, but he couldn't. Instead he just shrieked and cried in pain. "Well, I guess he did it" Said the Human Kite. "MOMMY!" Cartman shrieked. "Hurry, someone's probably gonna call the cops soon" Said Tupperware. "New Kid, give him some of your blood!" Said The Human Kite. I walked up to him, then pressed the button on the side of the omnitrix. The vial popped out.

I put it into the needle, "Give me your arm New Kid" He stretched his arm out and closed his fist, a vein popped out. I put the needle in, then took out a full syringe of blood. "Aw hamburgers, the New Kids bleeding!" Said Professor Chaos. He looked down at his arm, and he was, in fact, bleeding. "Fear not!" We heard a voice shout. Kyle's little cousin ran over to the New Kid. "Oh god, not this again" Said Toolshed.

"Human Kite from another dimension always keeps band-aids on hand!" He took his backpack off and rummaged through it, "Hmm, lets see, do you want Star Wars or Hello Kitty?" New Kid looked at him. "Ok, i'm gonna give you Hello Kitty" "He doesn't want Hello Kitty" Said the Human Kite. "Too late, i'm putting it on" And with that, the New Kid stopped bleeding. "Uh, thanks, Human Kite from an alternate dimension" Said Human Kite. "No problem Cousin Kyle, now i'm going to go take my allergy pills the mold here is giving me allergies, and allergies make me sneeze and get lung infections, ok bye!" Kyle's cousin walked out of City Hall.

"Ok, I guess it's time to go" I said. "Oh, and why do you look different?" Asked Toolshed. We explained the whole situation with everything and the Elders "Sweet, if you need our help, just call and well come and kick Elder ass with you guys" Said Human Kite.

"Alright, lets go Jack" I said. "Yeah. Lets" He said. We then summoned the Cosmos, and left South Park, for the moment.

 **So, that was chapter 2 of Across the Multiverse! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry to repeat myself, but please PM me, it lets me know that you are there, reading, and that you think it's good, or not good, either one I would be very happy to receive! So I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one, mainly because the first one had the task of setting up everything and laying the groundwork, so yeah! The chapters I have ahead are definitely longer, and as I add more characters into the mix, the dynamic between everyone will become more complex, and hopefully that will pad out the length as well! Thank you for reading, and look forward to the next chapter soon, hopefully!**


End file.
